My Little PCness: Censorship is Magic
by Sir Edward
Summary: A story of how an iconic pony has been reduced to just another pony in a world where being different is offensive.  A Derpy-centric 1st person story of Derpy's censorship.  Please read and review!


**Author's Note:** This is a story about the censorship of one of the most iconic characters in the My Little Pony franchise. Please support the petition to Hasbro® to keep our beloved Derpy the way she is. The link is on my profile page. Please… If you love Derpy as much as the rest of the Brony community, show our favorite goofball of a pegasus that you like her just the way she is!

My Little Political Correctness: Censorship is Magic

_What's in a name? Apparently a lot more that I've ever thought. Derpy… my name… A name I was born with. A name I cherish. What could be wrong with somepony's name? I may not be a very clever pony, but even I know somepony's name is something they can't choose. So much to think about and not a single muffin in sight to help me think about it. Well, I guess I should explain myself… Why I'm moving from Ponyville, why I hang my head in shame. Why… Why I cry to myself every night… I… I just don't know what went wrong… Can anypony tell me what happened?_

_-Page Break-_

It all started just a little over a month ago… I was happily bouncing up and down on a cloud, helping Rainbow Dash fix the town hall. It was fun, but not as fun as eating a banana-nut muffin. I love banana-nut muffins… But, anywho… I was having fun, and trying to help with the repairs on the town hall. I accidentally caused the cloud to shoot a lightening bolt, and Rainbow Dash looked kinda mad… She told me to watch what I was doing… I don't know why the cloud did that; I just didn't know what went wrong. I said so. Who knew that saying that would cause this terrible thing to happen to me? Everypony in Ponyville seemed to like me; I was their favorite mail-mare. Derpy Delivery Service… I loved giving letters to everypony almost as much as I love eating muffins. Seeing them smile when I gave them a letter… It made my day. But… now I can't do that anymore… Never again… What could just a few simple sentences do to make them hate me…? I never wanted to hurt anypony, never wanted to be offensive… How could it turn out like that?

_Excuse me… I need a moment to… collect myself… … … …_

_Sorry about that. On with the story…_

After I had said my little bit, it was soon time to see Applejack off to the rodeo, and wish her good luck. I was cheering just as much as everypony else was, happy to see that Ponyville's most trustworthy and hardworking mare was once again there to help her hometown. Things where looking really good, like a nicely frosted carrot-cake muffin. Life went on normally, until about two days after Applejack left. I was out delivering mail, and had landed in front of the Cake's bakery to give them some new orders. Misses Cake was out with her cute little babies, letting them enjoy the sunny weather. I waved to her as I pulled the letters out of my satchel, but she didn't wave back. She got all wide-eyed, and then shooed her babies back inside, and shut the door. My eyes crossed nervously, and I wondered what could have scared her inside. I put the mail in the box, and moved on. As I walked through the streets, I noticed that the other ponies where skirting around me as I walked. It was strange… Did I smell bad or something? I took a sniff and found that I smelled like a batch of blueberry muffins I had made earlier. So why was everypony avoiding me? I caught a few ponies pointing at me and whispering behind their hooves. I finished my rounds, and went back home, thinking about what all those ponies where whispering about… Things stayed like this for a little while, and I just stopped paying attention. It wasn't until something strange happened about a week ago. I was taking a walk through town when I was stopped by none other than Granny Smith herself. She eyed me rather suspiciously, and then frowned. "What's a crazy, klutzy fool like you doing walking around Ponyville, hmm? We don't want you messing up our town."

I was stunned at first… I couldn't… couldn't understand the words she said. Crazy? Klutzy? Well… I am klutzy… but it still didn't make any sense. Granny Smith had always been nice to me. She would give me some of the Apple Families best red delicious muffins as a gift sometimes. Why was she saying such awful things to me now? I backed away, and bumped into somepony else. I said I was sorry, but the stallion just frowned at me. "Watch where yer goin' yah idiot! If yah can't see where yer goin', maybe yah shouldn't be out walkin' alone! No wonder yah wreck everythin' around yah!"

I… I can see! It's not like I'm blind or anything… I couldn't say it though… My mind couldn't even formulate the words I wanted to say. My eyes got misty, but I blinked away the sting. What was going on? I took off, leaving behind those mean ponies, and nearly crashed into Rainbow Dash as I did.

"HEY! WHADDYA… Oh… It's you Derpy…" She said, rolling her eyes at me and frowned "For Celestia's sake, can't you be more careful? I know you're supposed to be dumb and all, but common! Being dumb doesn't mean you can't look where you're going…" She muttered, before taking off again, and leaving me just hovering there. Had she called me dumb…? I mean I know I'm not smart… but… I'm not dumb either… I beat my wings a few times, and moved off towards my home, hovering not to far from the ground. My mind was spinning, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep an eye open if I was flying higher. I passed over a small field and heard some fillies and colts playing. As I passed over, one of the kids shouted at me.

"Hey! Hey Look! It's Derpy! Herp derp. Look at me! I'm Derpy!" I looked down, seeing the little colt waddling around like a duck and bumping into things. "I can't see where I'm going cause my eyes are all crossed herp derp! I can't think to well either, cause my head if full of muffins derpity-herp-derp!" I watched as he did this mean imitation of me, and every time he said derp, he hit his front hoof against his chest. It hurt seeing them all laugh and cross their eyes at me. Tears started to push out from the corners of my eyes. I wanted to wipe them, but my hoof wouldn't do it. I just watched as the foals poked their hooves up at me and laughed. Is this what Ponyville really thought of me…? I thought I was the Mail-mare… I thought I brought smiles and joy. Could this be what they really felt…

_I'm sorry… *sniff* I need to take another moment… … … …_

_It's okay Derpy… There has to be somepony out there that likes you…_

_Sorry again. Thinking about all this really hurts. I just wish somepony would tell me why…_

I flew off quickly to my home, not caring as I dashed through the thin branches of trees. They snagged in my mane and tail, and left a few cuts on my body as I did, but I didn't care… I wanted to go home and leave all these meanies behind me. When I made it home, I closed my door and flew to my bed, landing in it with a thump. My tears started pouring out, and I eventually got tired and fell asleep. The next morning, I went out side to start my mail delivery, but instead of finding a bag full of mail, I found a single notice on my doorstep. I looked at the pink slip of paper. It said 'Eviction Notice' on the top. I stared at it for a moment, and my body began to shake. Tears where once again wanting to leak out, but I swallowed the sadness I felt, and read the notice.

___**Eviction Notice**___

_We are sorry to inform you, Miss Whooves, that you are no longer welcome in Ponyville. It seems that you offend everypony with your actions and your manner of speaking. We regret this decision, but we must ask you to leave, as we have already filled your roll as mail-mare, and no longer need your help. We will allow you 24 hours after receiving this notice, to gather your personal belongings and take your leave of town. Please send notice of your departure to the town hall so that we may abolish your records from the town's information listings._

_ Signed this date of Feb. 22__nd__, 2012_

_ Mayor Mare_

My mouth fell open at this point. My… my "actions and manner of speaking" offended everypony? What do they mean by that…? I can't change who and what I am… Why are they making me leave now? I've been the same old me as I had been before. I don't understand… What went wrong…?

**The END**

_-Page Break-_

_**Author's Post Note:**_

_Please let Hasbro® know that our little Derpy never meant any harm by her actions. She's our sweet little klutz, with a heart of gold. They want to take her away from us, because there is a very vocal minority of people whom feel that she is poking fun at people who have disabilities. This was never the case. She never brought frowns, nor hatred of any kind. She may be a klutz, but she isn't foolish enough to make fun of people with serious problems. Help us keep a character that we, as bronies, helped form into a beloved winged friend. From the derp that made her, to her last derpy moment, we have loved her. Let's keep her the way she is, and tell Hasbro® that she isn't actually offensive at all._

___Sir Edward~_


End file.
